Entirety
by Elli Cole
Summary: Twenty occurrences for love to blossom.


**A/N: **I was inspired to write these little pieces of drabble by _xxfatal_. Check out her fics. They're brilliant!

**Entirety**

_Peace_;

Once in her life, she didn't want chaos ruining her day. All those rotten tables, stairs, and walls should just stop injuring her in the most unexpected way.

_Passion_;

She outwardly mused as they walked towards her house that she was feeling the cold of the autumn night. He surprised her as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up and saw his face was hidden in his sun-kissed locks.

_Threat_;

It didn't matter to him that one day she will hate him for this, but whenever he hears that some guy would confess to her—he would stop them dead on their tracks before he even found a reason to beat them all the more.

_Question_;

She heard him but she pretended she didn't. She didn't know what to answer so she ran away and jumped to the walkway near the lake, avoiding him.

_Internal_;

Life or death situation and in her case, it was probably death because she was finding it so difficult to just say yes to him.

_Decisions_;

He turned his back towards her and started to walk away. Yet he didn't expect the sudden warmth around his right hand as soon as he did.

_Freedom_;

Without any hesitation, she sprinted across the hallway and leapt as quickly as she could—ignoring the people that were looking at her with odd expressions etched on their faces.

_Telephone_;

"You've never used a cellphone before?" She asked him incredulously. He was uncertain if his reply would be correct but he didn't have to ponder any further as she went on a continuous babble on how to use it.

_Electricity_;

Pain registered quickly towards his whole body as soon as the ball hit him squarely on his jaw. His eyes fluttered, barely having a hold on his consciousness.

_Bomb_;

He heard her voice faintly at a distance, inching closer towards him. He felt her hands, clammy and shaking, touch his cheeks softly. His heart started beating quicker and he felt out of breath. He tried to talk but she gently shushed him with her finger on his lips.

_Tiger_;

He was ready to pounce on his prey and she was ready to surrender.

_East_;

"But you don't live on this street, Chiaki." She reasoned. He didn't care. Just as long as he spent more time with her.

_Outline_;

The sun has already started to set and they were still waiting for her to finish her cleaning duty. His annoyance could straightforwardly be seen through his face and Kousuke could only let out a small chuckle at their expense. In the distance, they could see her figure emerge from the front door, waving hurriedly. Her figure illuminated by the last rays of sunlight. Kousuke could hear him take in a bated breath. He guessed Chiaki didn't mind anymore.

_Time_;

He saved all his numbers for when she needed it.

_Irreversible_;

He knew that she has been leaping through the strands of time. He knew that even if he continued to ask her the same thing over and over again, she would just find it as an excuse to leap once again. But every time she did, it won't change the way he felt for her.

_Love_;

"Makoto, I—" Her body stilled and head tilted downward slightly. She knew it. It hurt her but she turned towards him and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. "Wait for me."

_Cheeseburger_;

One of his fondest memories of hers is when she introduced him to cheeseburgers. Even as she brought the oily burger to her lips, condiments dripping down to her chin, she still looked as lovely as ever as she beamed at him in excitement.

_Elephant_;

He finally saw her in a yukata. Her hair was tied up into a bun. Her slim figure was hugged by the silk fabric as she moved. And in her hands, an elephant embroidered bag. He asked her why she decidedly picked that for the night and she gave out a shy laugh. "I dreamt of you once as an elephant and I saw this so I thought it was a pretty obvious sign." He grinned.

_Kind;_

Sweat was dripping on his forehead as they finished playing baseball. The sun was shining down upon them harshly and he gritted his teeth, tempted to take off his shirt. Then he felt it. A cold rush on his arm and he looked down at a bottle of cold water resting upon his skin. He stared at her in curiosity. "It's for you." She smiled.

_Pretty_;

He loved making her smile.


End file.
